Duelo con sables de luz
thumb|right|250px|Kylo Ren y Rey se enfrentan en un duelo con sables de luz. Un duelo con sables de luz ocurría cuando dos o más combatientes, al menos uno de los cuales estaba armado con un sable de luz, se enfrentaba en un combate con sables de luz. Los Jedi y los Sith eran los arquetípicos combatientes en duelo, aunque había excepciones, como el duelo entre el Lord Sith Darth Maul y el líder de la Guardia de la Muerte Pre Vizsla por el control de Mandalore. Ejemplos de duelos con combatientes que no usaban sables de luz incluyó la batalla de Finn con FN-2199, quien usó su porra antidisturbios Z6 para bloquear los golpes del traidor,[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] y la batalla de Rey y Kylo Ren con la Guardia Pretoriana de Élite, donde los pretorianos usaron varias armas cuerpo a cuerpo de alta tecnología como vibrogujas, electrobisentos, electrolátigos de cadena bilari, y cuchillas vibroarbir de doble hoja para contrarrestar los ataques con sable de luz.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Aunque los duelos con sables de luz eran raros durante la mayor parte del tiempo de la República Galáctica, el duelo con sables de luz era, no obstante, enseñado como parte del entrenamiento Jedi.Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Uno'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' * * * *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juenil *''Captured on Cloud City'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi novela juvenil'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Combate con sables de luz